PIE: West Coast
PIE: West Coast (alternately spelled P.I.E. West Coast) is an upcoming Garry's Mod fan web series. It is set to focus on a separate division of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinare, with a cast of characters featuring an ensemble cast. It is a VenturianTale Wiki Original. Plot The series follows the misadventures of the California division of PIE. Following the death of the West Coast head Johnny Coast during a procedural, Johnny Toast's old friend Leah is called back in as a replacement. The arrival of Ghost coincides with that of several new recruits. Season 1 Season 1's story arc takes place during the Dream Zone/Hell's Island story arc, and mainly concerns PIE having to deal with the recent losses of Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, as well as the machinations of opposing forces taking advantage of their loss, such as Prince Fang's attempt at disrupting California division using Toast's twin brother Gavin as a saboteur. A major story arc in season 1 is the hints of a temporal cold war between different factions having a vested interest in PIE's actions in their own time. Season 2 Season 2 is set shortly after the events of Hell's Island, with many of the characters either dead (such as Sylar), missing (such as Adam Wolverton and Bill Philly), or too badly injured to rejoin (such as Jason's friend Stanley). Episodes Season 1 (Dream Zone story arc) Due to schedule changes, Season 1 is planned to be shown in a different format. Season 2 This series picks up immediately after the events of Hell's Island, with some of the main characters either missing or dead and a new group of interns called in to replace them. Cast & Crew Voice Cast VTCassie as "Leah Williams" A trusted friend of Johnny Toast from his early days of ghost hunting, Leah is very secretive about her past and little is known about her other than she was part of Johnny Toast's first paranormal investigation team prior to his setting up PIE. She left the group in 2009 and spent the next few years travelling with her boyfriend. In 2015 she contacts Johnny Toast saying she wants to come back to PIE. Dimension_Desolator as Samantha Johnson In 2013, a storm whisked Samantha away into another universe. The storm was generated by an experiment being conducted at a nearby research facility in the mountains. The unique quantum resonance of the device created a rift in the space-time continuum and caused atmospheric anomalies that led to the deaths of more than thirty people, including many members of Samantha's family. Samantha herself fell into this interstitial breach and became trapped in a parallel universe for more than two years before being recovered by a PIE exploratory mission into an identical spacetime event in the vicinity of Utah. Samantha remains traumatized by her experiences and refuses to discuss them with anyone. TheNuclearFamily as Phillipa Wolfgang Despite being a very driven, work-minded person and being unfocused and uneasy outside of this, Phillipa is very protective of her friends and can hold her own in intense situations. Randomcommentsinc as Cat Magis A prospective intern to PIE, he figured he could do so much better with his own paranormal Investigation team. Upon making his own, he realised how hard it was and now the only thing stopping him from abandoning the project altogether and returning to PIE is his pride. Cat Magis is created and voiced by Randomcommentsinc. He initially appears in the pilot in a role indicating being a main character but is largely consigned to an occasional reoccurring role throughout the season. Blue15bomber as Johnny Coast The former leader of California division before his untimely demise in an unfortunate incident. Despite being killed in action, Coast is still an active member of the PIE team as a level 6 Poltergeist. Rand0m0bs3ss10ns as Sherri Suidobashi Sherri Suidobashi is a member of an exchange student team sent to a German island as part of a survey team working alongside a local student team, and one of only three survivors to escape the island. After escaping the island, she joins PIE as an intern, and later as a full member. Jason Jason is a paranormal investigator who worked with field agent Mattie. During a mission Mattie was brutally murdered by a creature known as "i", which led to Jason's brief resignation from active duty. He now continues to work at PIE in Mattie's honour, but is now terrified of the thought of meeting the same fate. He is periodically erroneously referred to by other characters as "Nathan" as a running gag. Josephi Krakowski A former mechanic turned paranormal investigator from Russia. Pestilence A time traveller from 2017 involved in a temporal cold war who dresses in a plague doctor outfit to hide his horribly scarred visage. Harbinger A time traveller from a possible future timeline involved in a temporal cold war who dresses in an adaptive camouflage suit. Stanley A seemingly normal 20-something who is interested in the paranormal, he is Jason's best friend and new partner after Mattie's death. Jaron Rustwell Whenworldscollide2 as Adam Wolverton An avid PIE fan with a longtime ambition of joining the team, Wolverton was originally brought in as an intern to the North Carolina branch of PIE. However, he was transferred to the California division some time later. Adam Wolverton is declared missing in action in-between seasons 1 and 2. Adam Wolverton was created by TheLoneClone and based on his friend ElectricFire 169, who voiced the character and helped develop him. In December 2018, ElectricFire 169 left the wiki, leaving the character's fate in question. Wolverton's disappearance post-season 1 reflects this. Klyde An extradimensional telepathic eldritch abomination the team has "contained" that occasionally influences outside minds to its will. xxxzz Minor characters Johnny Toast - the second half of the North Carolina PIE team, Toast occasionally drops messages and Skype chats on Ghost's sister. Following Ghost's disappearance he is imprisoned in his own dreamstate and his identity is briefly adopted by his brother Gavin. Amanda Firth Crew Writing team - ElectricFire 169, ThisIsMysterical, Sodo arabon 55, Theforest04, BlueSkyfire, Superlazerninja12, Darkshreaders, TheNuclearFamily, Markmossing, Ricker106, Superlazerninja12 and TheLoneClone Trivia * The title was originally P.I.E. East Coast ''as a reference to the similarly-titled ''Avengers ''comic book series. However it was changed after it was realised that California is on the West Coast and North Carolina is on the East. * The series is a spiritual successor to ''Starbuggers. Category:Animated series Category:Series Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals Category:PIE